


A Soft Epilogue

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically, Come Eating, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Movie(s), Sex coma, Somnophilia, but almost, but if that squicks you its at the end, credence crying during sex, credence's massive sexual untapped energy helps but isnt the cure all, fast scorch, graves shushing during sex, i guess, incubus!graves, minor goldgraves smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Graves' Incubi nature has lead him to death's door from his capture, but the recently rescued Obscurial Credence volunteers to save him, not quite knowing what that entails....[credence missed the orgy invite so here's some special alone time for him and Percival]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Mr. Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379925) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



> one hundred % me doing a fix it on an orgy fic because i just wANT MORE GRADENCE SMUT OK its my main addiction pls help.

Credence hadn’t stopped shaking, until Miss Tina had put her arms around him, and the man with the blue coat had told someone to get him a blanket.

His already shabby clothing was shredded from multiple transformations in one night, and he felt cold, even for a few long moments after he’d been enveloped in pure warmth. It had to be magic. Fabric imbued with power.

He didn’t know why he was surprised. Of course Miss Tina had been a witch, he’d known that. He’d been the only one to even remember her, from a few weeks back, when she’d first come out of nowhere and saved him from ma.

Now it didn’t matter, because ma was dead.

Mister Graves had slapped him and told him he was useless.

He rather wished that Miss Tina hadn’t stopped the witches from killing him, even though, in the end, Mister Graves had apologized, in a way. Until his face had changed. Mister Graves was a monster of a man, and the way he’d looked over at Credence as he walked past, though chained up, had made him feel ill.

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

He heard what Miss Tina was saying, but he didn’t believe her.

The tears were still flowing freely, and he barely noticed when a hand was on his face, gentle, a thumb wiping away his tears.

“Hey, Credence, that wasn’t Mister Graves.”

Credence could hardly breathe,

“He wasn’t just in disguise?”

“Not at all. Judging by my calculations, the real man himself isn’t far. Tina, do you know Mister Graves’ address?”

Everything happened very quickly after that, as she nodded and told the man in the blue coat where the man lived.

Credence hung back and simply stared, wide eyed as the group of witches sprung into action, and he followed at Miss Tina’s side. Within a few moments, several people emerged, with a figure hovering on a cot like sling bed between them, clearly suspended with magic. A full beard covered the man’s handsome familiar face, and he had a blanket much like Credence’s wrapped around him.

“Mister Graves!”

Miss Tina exclaimed, seemingly before she could stop herself, and she clapped a hand to her mouth, tears shining in her dark eyes.

“Is he…?”

The man in the blue coat hurried back to them.

“He’s semi comatose. But very much alive. He’s in need of urgent medical attention. I don’t know if he’s eaten anything in days. He had to have been given some water, or else he’d be… worse.”  
Credence wasn’t sure what the man meant, but he let Miss Tina hug him tight, and tell him that he could probably use a looking at by a doctor as well.

The word for doctor she used wasn’t the same.

She said ‘healer.’

* * *

 

Barely a day had passed, when Miss Tina was nudging him awake from where he had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the warm fireplace, and he blinked slowly, finding her smiling gently at him.

“I’m going to visit Mister Graves. I thought you might want to come too? Newt’s promised an update on his condition.”

Credence nodded, afraid to admit how much he _needed_ to see the real man himself. How long had it been since they’d _really_ spoken? A week? Two weeks?

Miss Queenie helped him to his feet, to sit in the kitchen while she fussed over both him and Miss Tina, insisting they have a bite to eat, and some coffee, before just running off to the hospital.

Well, she didn’t call it ‘hospital.’

Learning all these new things and how he fit into the magical world he’d always wanted was going to be a challenge, he knew it.

When Miss Tina told him to take her arm, he did, blushing slightly.

She turned on her heel, and the inside of her home vanished in a flash.

They landed on a sidewalk outside a very plain looking building, and Credence tried to fight the urge to throw up, his head pounding against his temples.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you haven’t…”

Credence shook his head slowly,

“It’s okay. I need to experience it. Someday I’ll be doing it myself right?”

Miss Tina nodded,

“Technically yes. You can’t travel as a dangerous stormcloud anymore.”

There was a hint of another smile on her face, and he relaxed just slightly.

They went inside the building, after Miss Tina did a bit of magic on the door, and almost walked into the man in the blue coat.

Newt. That was what she’d called him.

He didn’t seem like the sort of man who’d insist on a ‘Mister’ or ‘sir’ so Credence just murmured a hello, and missed the way Newt gave Miss Tina a panicked sort of look.

“How is he?”

“Tina, there’s something you should know… he’s not...well, come see for yourself. Credence… maybe you should wait outside.”

Miss Tina’s hand tightened on his arm, and before he could even try to think of how to protest, politely, because he was dying to see the man, she spoke up for him.

“Newt, don’t be ridiculous. He can handle it. This man is very important to him. To me as well. Let’s go see him.”

Newt bit his lip, and then nodded, turning swiftly and breezing down the hallway, with Credence and Miss Tina in his wake.

As Newt began to explain what had been happening, none of it was making sense to Credence, but upon arriving at the doorway to Mister Graves’ room, it was like being hit in the face again, but not altogether unpleasant, not at all.

A cacophony of delicious smells swarmed his senses, like when he would stand on the sidewalk to escape a rainstorm, and happen to be right outside the bakery, or the diner. But it didn’t make him feel hungry, just warm, tingly from his fingers down to his toes.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and his mouth watered.

He couldn’t understand why.

But when he blinked, and he felt a hand on his arm, he realized somehow he’d continued walking past Miss Tina and nearly been about to reach out and touch the man, looking so tired and frail on the hospital bed.

“Credence, no. Don’t touch him.”

He fisted his hands and his sides and turned away, with no small amount of effort.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“This is what I was talking about. He has a stronger connection to Credence, so he can still affect him while he’s unconscious.”

“What can we do?”

Credence looked over at Newt, who seemed almost pained.

“He needs a _lot_ of contact before he can wake, and even then, he’ll need near constant supplies of uh, nourishment.”

Miss Tina was blushing, and Credence felt lost.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong with him.”

Newt glanced to the man in the bed, and back to Credence,

“Okay, um, Mister Graves is… not a normal wizard. He’s actually technically not just human either. He’s part fae. The sort of union between humans and creatures that leads to an incredibly alluring sort of being. Muggles call them ‘incubi’ but they seem to put very negative connotations to that.”

Credence gulped.

He knew that word. It was of the devil.

* * *

 

“So he needs my heart? He has it.”

Credence eyed Mister Graves’ exposed shoulders and upper chest, for far longer than was probably appropriate, only because there were faint outlines of markings, things he’d never seen before, considering how well dressed the man had always been around him. They were silvery white like scars, but on purpose, so more like tattoos. To mar one’s body for vanity’s sake was a sin. But they were very beautiful, and Credence’s hands itched to touch them, to trace them delicately with a fingertip.

“Not just that. He needs to literally feed off of your um, adoration. To be woken properly, it will take a lot of effort.”

“Like a princess in a fairy tale?”

Credence murmured, inching closer, hand outstretched slightly, resisting the way Miss Tina was trying to hold him back, and he just managed to snag one of the man’s wrists, gasping at how cold his skin was.

“Not exactly.”

Miss Tina finally dropped her hand from his arm and he surged forward, leaning over the man to press a kiss to his chapped lips.

“Credence!”

Newt didn’t quite yelp at him, but almost.

Nothing happened.

Well, Credence felt a swell of warmth simply from being able to demonstrate his love for the man, but bringing no reaction from his unconscious form was somewhat disheartening.

“It didn’t work.”

He whispered sadly, and Miss Tina came to stand beside him, hugging him with an arm around his shoulders,

“No Credence, because it wasn’t enough, skin to skin contact. A kiss might wake someone in a story, but Incubi are very real, and the sort of activity required to bring them out of a coma that’s been ongoing for two weeks… is considerably beyond what you could survive.”

Newt looked sympathetic, but Credence couldn’t help himself,

“Why can’t I help? I don’t want him to be in any danger. Aren’t my powers of any use?”

Miss Tina and Newt seemed to be exchanging a series of looks, and Credence just wanted them to stop acting like he was some kind of child, and not in the same room with them.

“It…”

Credence cocked a brow at Newt, and even he was surprised by his own defiance. Blame it on the magic, and the newness of it all.

“Credence, darling, it requires _intense_ sensation. You’ll need to be naked, and you’ll need to uh, copulate with him. Do you understand?”

Credence’s cheeks burned hotly, and he could feel the slight warmth from earlier flaring into an inferno, traveling southward at once.

“I’m not an idiot. I know what sex is.”

Between two people, a man and a woman. But he had no idea how he could possibly… defile Mister Graves.

Miss Tina bit back a nervous giggle.

“...You don’t have to watch right?”

Miss Tina was quick to sober her expression,

“No, not at all. Come along Newt… let’s give them a bit of privacy.”

Credence ignored the man’s spluttered protests and babbling about indecent things in favor of moving towards Mister Graves again.

His mind was racing, and his heart started pounding the closer he got. He wondered if even while unconscious the man could influence his thoughts and wants. As Incubi and Succubi traditionally did.

The intoxicating scent of the man was stronger now, as if the kiss somehow _did_ have an affect on him, and Credence found himself crawling up onto the bed, atop the blankets to straddle Mister Graves, before reaching down to frame his face in his hands.

His beard was scratchy against his sensitive palms, and when he leaned in to kiss him again, he swore he felt the man’s breathing change. His hands shook as they started to undo his shirt buttons, and once the scraps of material were off, draped over the end of the bed, he shifted up to tug down the blanket, revealing more of the man’s bare chest, and as a result, further silvery designs on his skin.

They were beautiful, if as of yet unrecognizable shapes. Credence flattened his palm over the man’s heart, feeling the steady yet slow beating, and he licked his lips, trying to find a medium of calm.

It was up to him to save Mister Graves. He knew, deep down, that if the man had asked him personally, he’d have probably refused, out of shame and embarrassment. But here and now, it was the easiest choice in the world to make.

“I love you. I loved every minute I spent with you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but it was probably too late… and not even you anymore by the time I knew it.”

He was rambling. Talking to a comatose man.

But he hoped that maybe Mister Graves could hear him, and would know he meant it.

Words were not going to be of any use yet, only actions. He gulped, and leaned back on his heels, pulling the blanket the rest of the way off the man’s body, baring him entirely to his greedy gaze.

He’d never seen a man like that before, all he had was his own body to base the image of the male form on. Even as he was, starved and unkempt, Mister Graves was still broadly built, solid and sturdy, and could probably have lifted Credence with one hand at his usual strength.

His fingers could barely obey his commands to open his pants and shove them down and kick them away, so that he was finally kneeling over the man, completely naked, and shivering, not from cold, but from sheer adrenaline.

He opened his mouth to ask exactly how he was supposed to begin to try and violate Mister Graves, before remembering he was alone, and Newt and Miss Tina were probably having a cup of tea or something and talking about his predicament.

He took in a slow breath, and his eyes dropped below the safety of Mister Graves’ stomach, to drink in the v cut of his hips, and the long line of his cock.

Credence carefully put his hands to the man’s thighs, parting them so he could shuffle forward, and he gulped again, realizing what he would have to do.

Sodomy was a sin too.

To his shock, he could see a strange slickness seeping out of the man’s hole, glistening on the sheets below him, as if he was leaking from there.

A shaky hand dipped between the man’s legs and touched him there, quick as Credence dared, and he felt a jolt of warmth shoot down his spine, as his own cock stiffened quicker.

An aphrodisiac could technically be found in some natural foods, but apparently Incubi secreted their own from _there_. Rubbing his fingers together didn’t quite make it absorb into his skin, so he put the very tip of a finger in his mouth, and nearly moaned aloud.

It had to be magic.

How else could it drive him almost insane with lust, and nothing was yet touching him.

“Mister Graves…”

Credence didn’t really know what else to do, besides try and press forward, so he did, carefully guiding the head of his cock to glide through the shimmery liquid, before then pressing it inside the man’s hole.

Once he started, he found he couldn’t stop, pushing and thrusting his hips until he was fully seated, and though his knees ached from the position, he fell forward to catch himself on his elbows, forehead resting against the man’s shoulder.

“Oh god. Please forgive me. It feels so incredible.”

Credence managed to pull out almost halfway, and press back inside all the way before the rush of his orgasm overwhelmed him. He hadn’t touched himself in days, too worried and scared of what would happen if he did, and then, he’d been much too distracted to consider such a thing since.

But that, that feeling of pleasure and the giddiness of being touched so intimately, even without true reciprocation, why, it blew all their secret meetings in alleyways, and gentle caresses of the man’s hands on his face and healing of his hands out of the water.

He couldn’t help the tears that stung his eyes, as he tried to pull back, to retreat and gather his thoughts and wits, when he found he couldn’t.

He was still hard somehow, even though he’d just spilled inside the man with glorious fervor.

Pushing up to be able to look down at the man, he gasped, seeing Mister Graves’ eyes flutter open once, before shutting again.

Giving a tiny thrust of his hips, he saw the man’s lips part, and he sighed.

Credence felt his heart skip a beat, so he pressed close, kissing the man again, as he tried to move faster.

His legs were not meant for such rigorous activity, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d need to do that before the man woke for good, but he was determined now, now that he _knew_ it could happen.

The noises that were coming from where his cock pushed in and out of the man’s wet hole were pure wickedness, and Credence could feel his cheeks still hot with shame, even as his entire body trembled from his impending second release.

“M-m-mister Graves…I’m so sorry…”

He grasped the man’s shoulders so tightly his nails surely would draw blood, as another orgasm shuddered through him, and he fought to breathe.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was looking down at Mister Graves’ cock, starting to thicken against his stomach, and he swallowed.

It was flushed red at the tip, and weeping clear fluid onto his skin, before it twitched slightly, and white smears painted the man’s stomach.

The tattoo under Credence’s palm warmed and glimmered.

Credence wanted to put his mouth on Mister Graves, very, very badly.

But he had little idea of what to do. He’d encountered a few clandestine meetings in alleyways, while searching for the man, or waiting for him, and it always ended with rocks being tossed his way, or someone kicking him.

He shimmied backwards, finally able to withdraw his own cock from the man’s hole, which quivered from the loss of him, yet did not yield any of his semen.

Somehow he suspected the man’s body absorbed it, thus, feeding on the sexual acts he’d been granted.

Well.

Credence licked his lips, and stared at the man’s cock, which was still hard, even after he’d spilled once, before he ran his hands over Mister Graves’ thighs, grounding himself as much as he could, as he dipped down close, and put his mouth to the side of the man’s length.

It tasted nearly as delicious as he had dreamed, and somewhat different to the essence from the man’s hole.

He moved closer, boldly lapping up some of the puddled come on the man’s stomach, and before he knew what had happened, he’d cleaned it all.

He swallowed and felt warmth spreading through him, as he next wrapped his lips around the slick head, and sucking lightly, as he flicked his tongue over the tip, gathering more of the fluid into his mouth.

As if he could gain strength from devouring the man’s come.

He hummed around Mister Graves’ cock and took him deeper, closing his eyes, just to be able to focus on how it all felt. The taste was heightening the sensations for him as well, soon enough he was hard again, rutting against the mattress as he sucked and licked at the man’s cock, blinking back tears when he took it further than he meant to, or as the head brushed against his gag reflex.

The second he felt a hand in his hair, fingers stroking his scalp, he almost choked as he jerked in surprise, and the man’s hips thrust himself closer.

“My gorgeous boy… look at you.”

A raspy voice met his ears, before he managed to open his eyes to look up and find Mister Graves awake, at last, gazing at him with such fondness it made him want to cry harder.

He couldn’t pull back, or stop, until he heard the man groaning out his release, and hot wetness spurted down his throat and on his tongue.

He licked his lips as he shifted away, and realized he’d made a mess of the sheets as he had come again, whether in reaction to the man addressing him or simply because of the magic.

He felt extremely tired, but he didn’t want to leave, or make excuses. He’d had worse and longer days, after all.

“How did you know?”

All of the silver tattoos scattered over Mister Graves’ arms, shoulders and chest were a lot brighter now, almost glowing, and Credence couldn’t help staring.

“I didn’t… Mister Scamander told us.”

Mister Graves’ eyes slid closed for a moment, and he nodded.

“Of course. Theseus’s brother. Trying to become some kind of… creature wrangler.”

He winced suddenly, and Credence was looming over him, ignoring the wave of exhaustion washing through him,

“What’s wrong?”

Mister Graves’ eyes had less focus as they found his own, and the pupils nearly swallowed the brown,

“I need more, dear boy. I’m afraid if you stay much longer, I could hurt you with my hunger. They told you how many times I need to…?”

Credence shook his head, somewhat dazedly.

“No. What else should I do?”

Mister Graves licked his lips, and eyed Credence’s body, hideous scars hidden blessedly since he was unable to see his back.

“I would love to fuck you. If you’re on your back, you won’t need to do a thing but hold your knees.”

Credence blinked,

“Are you sure?”

“Last round for you. Then we’ll need reinforcements.”

Mister Graves pecked a kiss to his cheek, and Credence flushed, despite the chaste gesture.

He let the man sort of maneuver him onto his back until he was the one looming above him, cock hard and dripping onto his stomach, and his hand slid between Credence’s legs, making him jump slightly at the touch of a finger on his virgin hole.

“I’ve…”

“You’ll be okay. Shh-hh.”

Mister Graves murmured soothingly, before reaching back to use some of his own slickness, smearing it over Credence, making everywhere he touched tingle slightly.

It helped him relax, along with the three other orgasms he’d already had, so that by the time the man was pushing inside him, he felt only bliss.

His hands scrabbled on the bed for purchase, until he felt the man snap forward, his cock slamming deeper, and making him gasp at the feel.

“Touch me here.”

Mister Graves guided one of his hands to the man’s neck, and the other to his waist, so he could easily grasp hold, and hold on he did, as the man began to fuck into him in earnest.

Credence couldn’t help the tears that time. The edge of pain despite the blooming pleasure in his gut was too much to bear, he couldn’t remain quiet.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was wailing aloud with every thrust.

“Don’t hold back my boy. Come for me whenever you’re ready.”

Every time the man’s cock nudged a spot inside him that made him jerk against him, Credence thought he might explode, burst into the Obscurus and destroy the room. But Mister Graves was a strong presence atop him, pinning him down, keeping him solid.

There was a hand on his cock, and it only took a couple pulls before he was gone, lost and drowning in his fourth climax, barely conscious, and aware the man had pulled his hand up to put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean of Credence’s seed.

Blackness edged in on his vision, and then blissful silence took over.

* * *

 

Credence started awake, and there were slender arms around him, keeping him from pitching forward off the chair he was bundled into.

“Steady there, how are you feeling?”  
It was Newt.

He felt… like he needed to see Mister Graves, or he might be ill.

“I want him.”

Newt clicked his tongue and looked thoughtful,

“Well yes. You’re rather, um, attached. Maybe even slightly addicted to his call. But currently, you are in no condition to resume… activity.”

“So who’s taking care of him?”

Now it was Newt’s turn to blush, and his ears pinked first, before it bled to his cheeks, and clashed horribly with his hair.

“Tina is keeping an eye on him.”

Credence almost choked on his saliva.

“B-b-but won’t they…”

“Oh most certainly. She wouldn’t really refuse him, he’s her boss after all.”

Credence got to his feet, somewhat unsteadily, ignoring the fact he was only clad in a blanket, and took off at a run.

“Credence! Wait!”

It wasn’t far to go, and considering Credence could practically smell the man before he put eyes on him, finding them was easy.

He stopped at the edge of the doorway as he stared at them. Miss Tina was sitting on Mister Graves’ lap, riding him almost unabashedly, her blouse was open so that the man could mouth and suckle her breasts, and his hands were grasping over her backside, which was still covered by her skirt, though it had ridden very high up her thighs.

He gulped.

He had never imagined Miss Tina like that, breathless and begging, hair wild from the movements, and skin flushed and damp with sweat.

Moving closer, he wondered when they would notice him. Mister Graves did first, and it was slow, but his hand left Miss Tina’s behind to press a finger to his lips, telling Credence without a word to remain hidden and silent.

He would have too, but Newt skidded to a halt behind him, nearly knocking him over,

“Tina!”

She looked over at them with barely a glance to spare, and then she keened, high and loud as she started to climax, Mister Graves’ hand unable to be seen, but clearly working between her legs.

Credence could feel himself hardening, and he wanted to find a way to ask if he could join, or have a turn himself, but he didn’t know how.

Newt was tugging on his shoulder, trying to pull him out of the room.

“It’s all right. Let him stay. He can watch.”

Mister Graves panted out, and Credence beamed suddenly, unable to help it.

“Isn’t she pretty? Milking my cock and covering me in her sweet juices?”

Credence nodded, words escaping him.

Newt was stepping back, trying to leave, clearly uncomfortable, until Miss Tina noticed, and pouted at him.

“Wait. Why don’t you join us?”

Newt ducked his head, and Credence shuffled over to climb up onto the bed, before being yanked close for a hungry kiss by Mister Graves, and almost not hearing the other man’s reply.

“I prefer to observe, and take notes. I’d rather not get involved with the frenzy…”

“But you do find me attractive?”

Miss Tina was asking, getting up and off Mister Graves, so that Credence could be pulled into his lap, and he snuggled happily against the man.

“Yes. of course.”

“Good.”

“There’s not enough Incubus pheromones in the world to influence me to lie.”

Miss Tina giggled again, but Credence barely noticed, as Mister Graves’ hand was dipping between his legs, and brushing against his cock.

“What will it be this time, dear boy, shall I fuck you? Or would you like to do me?”

Credence shrugged, utterly dazzled and entirely willing for either.

The man chuckled, and he realized the brightness wasn’t just from the morning sun spilling into the room, but rather the glowing tattoos on his upper body.

“I like when you’re inside me.”

A groan met his ears as the man’s calloused hands found his hips, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to bruise, and he brought their lengths together as he pulled Credence against him.

“Mmm, sweet boy, you’re going to kill me with kindness. Your sexual energy was almost strong enough to bring me back single handedly, did you know that?”

Credence shook his head, caught in the man’s loving stare,

“I had no idea.”

“Promise me, you won’t think badly of me, for not taking it slower, for not courting you proper?”

Credence smiled, easily, and leaned down to kiss the man,

“We can just work backwards.”

* * *

 

**end**

 


End file.
